A Place for Drabbles
by Sabichu
Summary: Tumblr Writing Prompts and Asks
1. Finding the other wearing their clothes

**Finding the other wearing their clothes**

No one gave me a pairing, so I am assuming OkiKagu. But, should you know, I like to pair everyone up with each other.

Also, I get kinda nervous when I get a message to my inbox, but I really secretly enjoy them (that's much of a secret anymore). Keep sending me Asks, I'll try my best to answer them as much as possible, even the most obscure questions and comments.

* * *

Normally Sougo wouldn't care whatever Kagura did, however, the hoarding became a problem.

The line of work she did have a necessity to have all different types of clothes for whatever job came to the Odd Jobs Gin-chan. However, the walk-in closet started to become less than a shared closet, but mostly just _her_ closet.

Sougo began to throw some clothes from her side of the closet onto the floor. Kagura leaped over the couch, trying to stop her boyfriend from touching her stuff.

"What are you doing? I need these for work!" Kagura picked up some items from the floor, putting it back where it belonged in the closet.

"I haven't seen you wear any of these clothes in years. You can't had a client wanting you to dress up in…this." He held up a flesh colored mosaic.

"It can be useful! What if we have to work at the Festival of the Steel Phallus this year, huh?" Kagura tried to find the best argument for her case.

He looked at her and dropped the mosaic before continuing to rummage through the piles of clothes.

Kagura retaliated by pushing his stuff in the closet on the floor, "You need to get rid of some of your stuff too."

"What are you blabbing about? Your stuff takes up more than half of the closet." He didn't skip a beat, pushing the random outfits onto the floor.

He took out a Chinese warrior outfit off the hanger. It was too oversized for Kagura to wear, at least ten times her mass. It was black and gray with a gold trim, topped off with a blue scarf. He was compelled to put it on just to see how silly he would look in it.

Kagura found a gray box from his side. Upon opening the box, to her surprise, she found a particular outfit from Sougo's past.

She ran to the bathroom to put it on.

Sougo looked at the clothes hanging off his arms, wondering how the girl he knew was ever able to fit into something like it.

Kagura cleared her throat from the closet entrance, snapping a whip in the air, catching Sougo's attention.

He grinned. "Well look what the Madame brought in."

She had tied her ponytail up on the right side, wearing a navy sailor uniform and lacy mask. The only problem was the top was a bit small, showing a bit of her navel.

"You kept this outfit for all these years and didn't care to tell me?" Kagura poked him.

"It's a memento, especially _that_ outfit it paid for most of this apartment."

Kagura looked at him in her old Kaguraton outfit, "It doesn't look good on you." She peeked behind him, seeing the clothes hanging off him.

"It's missing something."

She took a red lip liner from her cosmetic box.

"What…what are you doing?" He asked, dodging her hand.

"Stand still." She demanded, pushing him against the wall, straddling him down.

She drew on his face, concentrating with her tongue out to the side of her mouth.

"My best creation yet!" She said handing him a mirror.

She outlined a beard on his face, and a scar on his left eye.

He looked at her with his deadpan expression. Kagura laughed with tears coming out of her eye. Sougo couldn't help to laugh himself with that contagious laughter of hers too.


	2. Sharing a bed

**Sharing a bed**

* * *

 _ **Omg can you do sharing a bed? Your other stories are so good!**_

You really know how to make someone blush. I am willing to do just ONE more of these prompts, because I have to write the other last prompt and start writing my longer stories.

I'm in mourning because my country is in shambles and there is not enough alcohol to make me forget a leader that will set us back a few centuries. Anyway…

* * *

It was a cold Edo night, dropping to -1 degree in the late evening, especially days leading up to the winter was harsh.

In every couple, there would be one person in the relationship who would be the "furnace" in the relationship; in this case, Kagura was the furnace. The Yato blood of hers ran like fire.

Sougo in the other hand, just like his unforgiving, sadistic personality, ran cold.

It was no surprise that the two were co-dependent of each other. When Kagura was too hot, she would find comfort in Sougo's icy arms to cool her off. When he was feeling cold, he would stick his head on her chest to warm up. Usually it would lead to a smack to the face, which also warmed him up as well.

Mornings it was typical to see him wrapped up in blankets while she was coverless still enjoying her sleep.

Putting on the heat more than 16 degrees would sky rocket the bill for this month. What was the best solution? Going to bed together to keep each other warm and cool.

It was getting late and the police officer was already dozing off in bed. Kagura took her shower before joining him a few minutes after.

She went into bed already feeling him gravitating towards her.

He wrapped his arm around her, spooning her closer to him. "Kagura…" the man said hazily, nuzzling his nose to the back of her neck.

She sighed, closing her eyes for the night's rest, drifting into a deep sleep.

Kagura jolted, opening up her eyes wide, feeling a sharp chill behind her knees giving her entire body shivers, "What the fuck?" She shouted.

Unconsciously, Sougo placed his cold feet behind her knees, a sensitive spot.

She turned to the opposite side, facing him. He was fast asleep with his mouth open, drooling.

Kagura kissed his forehead, before pulling the blanket closer to him.

"Stupid jerk."


	3. Accidentally falling asleep together

**Accidentally falling asleep together**

" _ **Are you still doing the writing challenge? Can you do 'accidentally falling asleep together'?"**_

* * *

Last prompt.

* * *

"C'mon, what's taking so long?" Sougo shouted. He was waiting for Kagura to get dressed up for their long awaited date.

It has been weeks since the couple had time for themselves. They become the full-time adults, working all the time and coming home to aggravated partners. The time they were home together, occasionally fights broke out, verbal and often leading to physically beating each other up. Sometimes it would lead to make up sex, but lately it has not.

They finally put the stops on the arguing and decided they wanted things as if it was before. They set a date night on one of their days off just to spend time with each other just like how it used to be.

"We're going to be late for the movie!" Sougo waited at the door with his shoes on, leaning against the wall.

"Okay, okay, I'm ready." Kagura stumbled. She slipped her shoes on, grabbing her purse along the way out the door.

They made it just in time as preview trailers were playing.

Kagura offered the popcorn box to Sougo, taking a few pieces.

"I'm glad we're doing something different." She whispered to him, putting her hand over his.

Sougo lifted her hand, kissing the back of her hand, "Me too."

The lights in the theater began to dim as the movie was about to begin.

The feature presentation was over and the lights in the theater lit up.

A theater employee came in to check the room before the next set of patrons came in.

There were two people left in the theater.

Sougo and Kagura were found sleeping in their seats with their hands still interlaced with each other. Her head was his shoulder as his head was on top of hers.

They never made it past the first two minutes of Alien VS Yakuza 3.


	4. Sadaharu

Sougo Okita was hit by a rock, square on the head. Not everyone is a fan of the Shinsengumi.

He blacked out on for a second, nothing serious. Stupid brats.

He continued his daily walk in the park.

There he saw the China girl playing with someone. A white haired male of a medium build... With dog-ears and a tail…

Sougo rubbed his eyes and doing a double take.

He's never seen an Amanto like that before.

"Sadaharu, catch!" Kagura threw the Frisbee.

His draw dropped. No way was that her dog.

He trailed up behind them observing from a safe distance behind a tree.

Sadaharu returned the disc back to Kagura. She pet his head, giving him praise.

The human dog stopped in its tracks, sniffing the air. He smelled danger.

Sougo moved out of sight, as he turned slightly to his left, Sadaharu stared him down beside him.

"I love Kagura. I won't let you take her away from me." He growled at the captain.

Kagura called for him. He ran back to her, wagging his tail.

"Did he just threaten me...Did he just talk to me?" Sougo thought, a little angry, and a little confused.

Sougo peeked some more. The humanoid dog pushed his owner playfully onto the ground. She began to scratch his belly and his tail wagged joyfully.

Sadaharu looked at the captain, smirking. He jumped on top of Kagura, licking her face…before motorboating her chest.

She giggled, "Sadaharu, stop it!~"

An anger vein popped out from his temple, "This bastard…"

* * *

I'm sure I'm not crazy, but there was a comic strip with Kagura and Human!Sadaharu and Sougo's like WTF. I've also been watching Wilfred a lot.

I wrote this on my commute home. I'm really tired.


	5. Worst Enemy

**Worst Enemy**

* * *

Sougo Okita, one of the strongest swordsmen in the Shinsengumi was faced with an enemy worse than any monster he has ever faced.

Breathing in slow breaths, he furrowed his brows focusing on the monster.

A drop of sweat rolled down his temple as he attempted to tackle it, again. He readied both bare hands.

Of course, a sword would have been helpful at this moment, but he knew if any part of it were destroyed, his head would be taken off immediately.

Just… why? Why did it have to be so delicate? Why did it have to be so difficult to control? Just why?!

"Well?" Kagura shifted her weight to her other leg, with one hand placed on her hip.

Sougo went at it again, studying the enemy, circling it slowly.

Kagura's eyes followed his steps, sighing.

There was just no openings at the back. He moved in closer from the side this time.

Nothing.

Maybe the jewel between its eyes was the answer; no, it was only a decoration. Damn, t-t-this…thing!

"Just give up already, I'm starting to lose interest." Kagura rolled her eyes.

He sunk down to his knees, pounding his fist to the floor. For once in his life, he surrendered. Sougo would have never thought in a million years he would succumb to the enemy. He rather die as a warrior than admit defeat.

Sougo was only a simple man.

"Look." Kagura pushed the cups together from the bottom of where the jewel was, bending the fabric covered clasps together inward.

It clicked.

He watched as her hands freed her girls from their soft, lacy container. Gravity did its job, as it bounced off from the cups as she completely removed it from her body.

His hands went straight to her breasts once he saw the fabric slid down her skin.

"Geez, you get so dumb when you're horny." She said as he kissed her neck, initiating the next battle.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Front close bras are an enigma.

I'm tired from being tired. _(┐「ε:)_


	6. 8 Wanna bet?

A prompt originally on Tumblr.

* * *

 **Prompt: 8. "Wanna bet?"**

* * *

It was a slow day patrolling the streets of the Kabuki district. Sougo veered to the park. Bored, he looked for flat rocks.

"What are you doing, chihuahua?" Only a whiny redheaded brat would ask him.

"None of your business, China." He continued looking for more rocks, kicking a few to the side.

"Wanna bet that I can skip rocks further than you?" Kagura challenged the officer. "Loser buys ice cream."

"I don't want to bet anything with you. You'll end up crying if you lose."

"No, I won't!" She protested.

"Fine, show me your best." He crossed his arms waiting for the girl to give it her all.

Kagura put down her umbrella. Stretching, winding up her arm, cracking her neck.

Sougo yawned, "Hurry it up already."

Kagura swiftly lifted him up, throwing him into the other side of the pond.

"C-China, what the hell are you doing?!" Sougo screamed, soaked from head to toe.

"We never set any rules, and I couldn't find any rocks I liked." She smirked.

"You're going to pay!" Wet and annoyed he hurried back to chase after the girl.

Kagura began to run, taking out cash from a brown wallet. "Thanks for the ice cream!"

Some how he was robbed and became a skipping stone in less than five minutes.


End file.
